Money making guide/Collecting wine of zamorak
}} - ) |Details = Wine of zamorak are used to create ranging potions. They respawn on a table in the Chaos Temple, which is located north-west of Goblin Village, and are guarded by Monks of Zamorak. Wine of zamorak can be taken from the table (without the monks noticing) by using the Telekinetic Grab spell. Start out at Falador's west bank, wielding an air staff and having law runes in your inventory. Walk north and enter the Chaos Temple. Use the Telekinetic Grab spell on the wine on the table, and it will be added to your inventory. On a fairly populated world, it will respawn every 25 seconds. Continue telegrabbing the wine until you have a full inventory. If you have 37 Magic, cast Falador Teleport to return near the bank. If you don't have 37 Magic, walk south back to the bank. If you teleport, you can do a run of 26 wines in 13 minutes, or 120 per hour. If you don't teleport, you can collect 110 wines per hour, for a profit of - }}. A tip for extra profit per hour is to bring a looting bag and walk slightly north east and cross the wilderness border to fill your looting bag with an inventory of wines allowing you to in theory do 2 trips in 1. On free-to-play worlds, the spot to telegrab Wine of Zamorak is often crowded. You can either switch worlds until you find an empty spot or compete with other players to get the wine first, although it's mutually beneficial to hop since competing reduces both players' profit per hour. If competing, note that whether players standing on the same spot are clickable depends on your own orientation. Telegrabbing the wine will make you face the table, and your staff would hover over the table, making it much easier to misclick on a player instead of the wine. Therefore, it is beneficial to turn to a different direction. However, it is much more likely to run into multiple bots, and it would be difficult to telegrab any wine at all in their presence. Members Only Option North West of the Chaos Fanatic there is an altar. On the table left of the altar Wine of Zamorak will spawn. This spot will be less crowded as it is in the wilderness, so there is less competition. If you have completed the Hard Wilderness Diary you will get the Wines of Zamorak in noted form. This will make reduce the time needed to deposit wines to a bank (It isn't still not recommended to bring a lot of Runes, however, unless you are wearing gear that can enable a safe getaway if a player killer turns up), arguably making this location a better option than the spot north of Falador because of the ability to acquire noted Wines, and reduced popularity. |Skill = 33 (37 recommended) |Item = Staff of air Law runes Looting bag (Recommended) |Quest = None |Other = None |Other Benefits = 5,830 experience |Inputs = 120 x Law rune ( ) 5 x Water rune ( ) |Outputs = 115 x Wine of zamorak ( ) |Location = Chaos Temple (Free-to-play, above Goblin Village) Chaos Temple (Free-to-play, Level 38 Wilderness) |Category = Magic |Members = No (Only at Chaos Fanatic) }} Category:MMG/Skilling